deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Pokémon Tournament: Ken Fukusaki vs. Daniel
Ken Fukusaki, the vigilante teenager seeking vengeance against his father's murderers Or Daniel, '''the shady, mysterious trainers with ties to the villainous Team Rocker Formal Introduction "One more..." Marshall Fitzgerald finished sprinkling the herbs into the pot he was preparing for his lunch. Diced meat, courtesy of Kaiser's razor sharp fins, and rice noodles lay in a salty, savory broth as Marshall stirred the ingredients of the pho together. Waiting in his dorm, Marshall leaned against his counter and stirred it slowly. As his mind started to wander towards what his plans for the day would be, a loud grunt from Merlin interrupted his train of thought. "And it's done." Taking the pot off the stove, he eagerly ladled the dish into six large bowls. His Pokémon swiftly collected their dishes and darted back to their various hideouts. Their domain was primarily a craggy mountain, with several ledges and crags that allowed for a place for Mattilda and Ulysses to roost. A flat plateau with candles made for a safe space for Merlin, Gatsby, and Carnegie to meditate, with the remaining crags and slants making for a wide, mountainous terrain for Kaiser to explore to his heart's content. Marshall, meanwhile, poured the remaining pho into a thermos and walked out the door. Strolling across the bridge connecting One Island to Treasure Beach, Marshall looked across the ocean to see light clouds forming around the peak of Mount Ember. Arriving at the other end of the bridge, Marshall lazily approached the quiet coastline town. The locals quickly began to cluster, watching in quiet awe as the multiple award winning author strolled through their town. Marshall barely noticed, finding his destination; Guzman's Ranchero. Coming at a high recommendation from the young man Roger, Marshall took a seat in the outside tables. "Mister...Mister Fitzgerald! It is such a pleasure to have you here!" A greasy, largely built man approached the table and thrust his hand into Marshall's face. The author politely shook, subtly wiping his hand on his trousers as he placed an order for a drink. As he poured his thermos into the lid, he opened his journal and looked around. Finally taking note of all the pedestrians trying- most failing- to gawk at him, Marshall sighed and sipped his pho. Putting the journal down once his glass of bourbon arrived, Marshall gestured for the crowd to join him with a shrug. The townspeople instantly flocked to the celebrity blessing them with his presence, with only a couple even bothering to run home to collect their copies of his books. Sipping on his pho at one moment and his bourbon the next, Marshall answered questions and signed autographs with little complaint. In the midst of his fourth time signing his debut novel, he look out the corner of his eye and saw a familiar face. Smiling the first time for the hour, he waved and then stood. Giving a final wave, Marshall chugged the last of the soup in his thermos and jogged over to Professor Lloyd Hemlock. "The price of fame. " Marshall said with a laugh as they walked back. "Yes. Hence why I prefer infamy." Lloyd replied, both chuckling. "I believe the next match is about to begin. Shall we?" Ken Fukusaki Ken Winterson born to a Goldenrod native and an undercover police officer investigating Team Rocket. He was born in Celadon when his father was doing some work. He spent most of his childhood traveling around various regions of the world, making little attempt to make friends or get close to others. Despite his education being somewhat limited, he still holds a genius level intellect from studying on his own and doing various other activities. But one day during a visit in Mahagony Town when he was nine, his father was killed by Team Rocket when he spotted their secret base under a store. The criminals responsible were apprehended and sentenced by the police. This left a deep scar in Ken and his mother for many years and a personal grudge from the Winterson family to Team Rocket sparked. They settled in Petalburg Town, with Ken recieved an education while most of his friends went off to become Pokemon trainers. He graduated with top honors in his class and was set to go to a university. But when he came home to find three unknown men with masks in his home, armed with pistols, surrounding a bloody figured that turned out to be his mother's corpse. Using the blackout caused by the rainstorm to his advantage, Ken managed to subdue the men thanks to his self defense skills taught to him by a friend of his father, Officer Kazuo Maebara. After his mother's funeral, Ken sunk into a deep depression, and distraught over his loss so much he shelled himself into his own "bubble". After going through his closet he found a wooden box with "To My Beloved Son, Ken - Dad" carved into it. He opened it to find police files of the Team Rocket members he was investigating and his father's New Nambu Model 60 revolver. Worse though, the prisons that the Team Rocket members who killed his parents were incarcerated in, were broken into and now they're free. After approaching Maebara with the information, he decided to indirectly help him. He told him an officer's laptop that was filled with info he would want. It was said that he left it at a bus station as a dead drop. After receiving the laptop, Ken went on an adventure with one goal: find those responsible for the deaths of his parents. Though the adventure has got him mixed up with other crime syndicates, he has stilled pulled through. |-|Killer Croc= Bio: When he started his adventure, Fukusaki was given a Totodile by his father for his eight birthday. He's been with him since day one and has never left his side. Croc is usually very kind and very nice to other people and Pokemon. They share a special bond matched by very few Pokemon and trainers. ''Basic Information:'' *Name: Killer Croc *Species: Feraligatr *Type: Water *Ability: Torrent **When weak on health, Blastoise's attacking ability increases. *Item: Scope Lens **A lens for scoping out weak points, thus increasing the Pokemon's chance at inflicting critical hits. '''Moves: *'Waterfall:' Killer Croc rushes at the target, slamming into it with incredible speed. May cause target to flinch. *'Ice Punch:' Killer Croc's claws glow an icy bright blue, and he slashes the target. May cause target to freeze. *'Slash:' Killer Croc lunges at the target and swings his claws at the target. *'Crunch:' Killer Croc pins the target to the ground, before viciously biting them. *'Giga Impact:' Killer Croc roars, becoming surrounded in an orange/purple aura. He then tackles the target with extreme force. The attack is so powerful Killer Croc must rest. *'Earthquake:' Killer Croc slams his tail into the ground, causing a shockwave to begin underneath the target. |-|Fists O' Fury= When visiting the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City, Ken was given a choice between a Hitmonchan and a Hitmonlee. He saw the Hitmonlee as too violent for him and chose the Hitmonchan. The Hitmonchan is rather headstrong but tough nonetheless. He nicknamed him after his favorite film. Basic Information: *Name: Fists O' Fury *Species: Hitmonchan *Type: Fighting *Ability: Iron Fist **Boosts the power of punching moves *Item: Muscle Band **A headband that greatly improves the power of physical attacks. Moves: *'Brick Break:' Fists O' Fury's fists glow black, and he swings with enough force to break psychic barriers. *'Thunder Punch:' Fists O' Fury's fists spark with electricity, and he swings the electrified fist at the target. May cause the target to become paralyzed. *'Rock Slide:' Fists O' Fury slams his fist into the ground, causing several boulders to launch into the air in the target's direction. *'Mach Punch:' Fists O' Fury's fist glows a bright red, and he becomes so fast he seems to vibrate. He lunges at the target, launching a single jab into their face. *'Strength:' Fists O' Fury takes both fists together. He attacks the target, swinging the two fists together in a hammer punch full force. *'Bulk Up:' Fists O' Fury takes a few jabs into the air, followed by assuming a protective combat stance. |-|Elefun= When he was young, Ken found an Phanphy in the morning and decided to take him in after he saw that no one would take care of him. Elefun is very lazy, but tough and thoughtful. *Name: Elefun *Species: Donphan *Type: Ground *Ability: Sand Veil **The Pokemon's evasiveness is increased during a Sandstorm. *Item: Quick Claw **A jagged claw, this item boosts the speed of a Pokemon. Moves: *'Rollout:' Elefun rolls into a tight ball, then quickly gains momentum by spinning. He the rolls into the target, dealing damage until he decelerates. *'Curse:' Elefun stumbles for a short moment, glowing a dim purple. Elefun then stands straighter and stronger then before, his attack and defense increased despite loss of speed. *'Iron Tail:' Elefun's tail glows white, and he swings it at the target. *'Dig:' Elefun spins in a circle, kicking up a dust cloud. When the dust clears, a hole appears where Elefun once stood. Elefun will emerge from the ground suddenly, spinning still, to tackle the target. *'Rock Polish:' Elefun's tusks and claws glow white, and Elefun becomes significantly faster. *'Scary Face:' Elefun snorts and bares its tusks, intimidating the target. |-|LitLeolab= A Pyroar Ken found as a Litleo when his investigation was thrown off when he captured and dropped off in the Kalos region, this Pyroar is brave and cunning, outsmarting his opponents in desperate situations. He named this Pokemon after a certain Deadliest Fiction Admin. Basic Information: *Name: LitLeolab *Species: Pyroar *Type: Fire/Normal *Ability: Moxie **LitLeolab's attack is increased after it defeats an opponent. *Item: Charcoal **The power of fire-type moves is increased. 'Moves: *'Hyper Beam:' LitLeolab's mane glows dark orange, and he launches an extremely powerful beam from his mouth. The beam is so powerful it requires a rest before LitLeolab can move again. *'Flamethrower:' LitLeolab's mane glows a light orange, and a torrent of flames appears from his mouth. *'Strength:' LitLeolab's mane glows white, and he pounces at the target while swinging her paws. *'Solarbeam:' LitLeolab's mane glows yellow, and he glows bright yellow. From there, he releases a powerful yellow beam powered by the sun. *'Return:' LitLeolab tackles the target, slamming them into the ground. *'Sunny Day:' LitLeolab fires a beam of light into the air, causing all clouds to disperse and an intense sunlight take the field. |-|Phantom= Bio: When Ken was left for dead in a field in Sinnoh, a Budew came to his aid and got him help. After that, he took the Pokemon with him when Ken saved him from some Team Plasma members. Despite Phantom's rash nature, he still acts very calm in situations. Basic Information: *Name: Phantom *Species: Roserade *Type: Poison/Grass *Ability: Poison Point **Foes that attack Phantom physically may become poisoned. *Item: Rose Incense **The power of Grass-type moves is increased. Moves: *'Energy Ball:' Phantom creates a ball of nature energy between her hands, and launches the attack at the target. *'Toxic:' Phantom's hands glow purple, and Phantom throws sludge at the target. The target is then severely poisoned. *'Leech Seed:' Phantom reaches her hands into the ground, and roots fill the battlefield. These roots wrap around the target, draining their health and restoring a partial bit of Phantom's. *'Sludge Bomb:' Phantom's hands glow purple, and several large blobs of mud fly at the target. *'Double Team:' Phantom crosses her arms, and five different clones of Phantom appear. Whenever Phantom attacks, the clones perform the attack as a group, before disappearing just as she lands the blow. *'Shadow Ball:' Phantom puts her hands together, and a dark, shadowy blob appears. She then launches the blob at the target. |-|Art= Bio: After meeting an old artist in the forest, he was given a Dratini which was named "Art". The young Dratini proved to be weak but grew stronger and stronger. Art as a Dragonite has shown to have well drawing skills, and sometimes draws other Pokemon. Basic Information: *Name: Art *Species: Dragonite *Type: Dragon/Flying *Ability: Inner Focus **The Pokemon cannot flinch in combat. *Item: Dragon Fang **This item increases the power of Dragon-type moves. Moves: *'Dragon Claw:' Art's claws glow blue, and he flies at the target. Art then slashes the target with these large claws. *'Fly:' Art takes the air, disappearing behind some clouds. A few moments later, he reappears and slams into the target. *'Reflect:' Art's eyes glow pink, and a yellow barrier forms around him and his teammates. While the barrier is active, the damage from physical attacks is decreased. *'Rest:' Art takes a moment, landing after remaining in the air. He immediately sleeps, regaining all his health and removing status ailments. *'Thunder Wave:' Art roars at the target, the soundwave laced with small electricity fragments. If the soundwave hits the target, it does no damage but causes paralysis. *'Dragon Dance:' Art roars, becoming coated with blue energy. Art's stats are increased from there, and the blue energy goes away. Daniel All that is known of the mysterious man is what he has told trainers he has defeated in battle. A former member of Team Rocket before its collapse, Daniel believes that Pokemon are nothing more than weapons that can be used to take what you want. His cold and mysterious attitude tends to drive away most people, ironically meaning that his only real companions are the creatures he rarely sees as anything other than disposable living weapons. If his Pokemon "fail" him, he does not hesitate to release them into the wild or if there failure is particularly bad, sell them to Guzmaz Ranchera. He seeks a worthy trainer to do battle with, traveling from region to region in hopes of finding his greatest foe. |-|Chomper= A Totadile that Daniel received when he was a child, the two formed a deep bond as Daniel realized its unwavering loyalty and calculated brutality. When Daniel joined Team Rocket, Chomper stood by him when all of his other Pokemon either fled to the wilds or stayed with their master due to his gym badges abilities. Chomper is like a brother to Daniel, and he will do anything to please his master. Basic Information *Name: Chomper *Species: Feraligatr *Type: Water *Ability: Torrent **When weak on health, the Pokemon's attack increases. *Item: Leftovers **The Leftovers heal the holder a small bit of health. Moves: *'Hydro Pump:' Chomper opens his mouth, and a powerful stream of water hits the target. *'Aqua Tail:' Chomper's tail glows a bright blue, and he swings his tail at the target. *'Thrash:' Chomper's eyes glow bright red, and he recklessly attack the target with unrelenting anger. After this is done, he becomes confused from the anger. *'Ice Punch:' Chomper's fist glows bright blue, and he punches the target. This may cause the target to become frozen. *'Brick Break:' Chomper's fist glows white, and he punches the target with enough force to shatter any mental barriers. *'Crunch:' Chomper pins the target to the ground, before viciously biting them. |-|Pidgeotto= An injured Pidgey that Daniel nursed back to health out of fascination for its possible strength as a warrior, Pidgeotto is convinced that Daniel loves him deep down, when he really doesn't. At all. It agreed to stay with him after he joined Team Rocket out of this misguided sense of loyalty. Basic Information *Name: Pidgeotto *Species: Pidgeotto *Type: Normal/Flying *Ability: Keen Eye **The Pokemon is incapable of losing accuracy. *Item: Focus Band **The Pokemon has the chance of enduring a 1-hit KO attack. Moves: *'Quick Attack:' Pidgeotto rushes the target with incredible speed, dealing weak but fast damage against the target. *'Wing Attack:' Pidgeotto's wings glow white, and he smacks the target with these wings. *'Fly:' Pidgeotto takes to the air, disappearing behind some clouds. After awhile, he reappears suddenly and tackles the target. *'Hurricane:' Pidgeotto flaps his wings with speed, causing a twister to surround the target. The target is swung around in this wind storm with the chance of becoming confused. *'Steel Wing:' Pidgeotto's wings harden and become silver. He then attacks the target with these steel-hard wings. *'Heat Wave:' Pidgeotto flaps his wings with his back to the sun, causing the heat to become solid enough to attack and burn the target. |-|Slimer= A Ghastly that Daniel defeated and captured in battle in Pokemon Tower, Daniel shows an odd fondness for it's mean-spirited and joking nature. Ironically, despite Daniel's beliefs of Pokemon strength, his refusal to trade and part with Slimer makes it unable to live up to its true potential. Basic Information: *Name: Slimer *Species: Haunter *Type: Ghost/Poison *Ability: Levitate **The Pokemon is immune to Ground-type attacks. *Item: Black Sludge **A poisonous piece of sludge, this item poisons any Pokemon that isn't Poison typed. Moves: *'Sucker Punch:' Slimer pretends to attack the target, but then teleports behind them and punches them. *'Shadow Punch:' Slimer lunges at the opponent, then suddenly stops and summons a shadowy fist to attack them from behind. *'Nightmare:' Slimer's eyes glow a sinister black, and hovers over the sleeping target. The target rests fitfully, causing them to have a poisonous thought that steadily causes them to lose health once they awaken. *'Confuse Ray:' Slimer's eyes glow an eerie yellow, and the target stumbles around, grabbing their head. The target is confused. *'Hypnosis:' Slimer's eyes glow a menacing pink, and rings converge on the target. If successful, the target is put to sleep. *'Torment:' Slimer teleports randomly around the target while cackling, infuriating them and preventing them from using the same move twice in a row. |-|Bastiodon= Evolved from a fossil that Daniel stole as everything involved with Team Rocket went to crap, Daniel sees Bastiodon as a reminder of what he's done and how there is no turning back, so he treats it with, at best, detachment, and at worst, harsh and unforgiving cruelty. Bastidon is dumb, and seeks only to never fail his master. Basic Information: *Name: Bastiodon *Species: Bastiodon *Type: Steel/Rock *Ability: Sturdy **The Pokemon cannot be defeated by a 1-hit KO move. *Item: Leftovers **The Leftovers heal the holder a small bit of health. Moves *'Iron Head:' Bastiodon's entire head becomes encased in steel, then rushes the target for a powerful headbutt. *'Earth Power:' Bastiodon's eyes glow orange and smashes his head into the ground, causing shards of earth to fly in the direction of the target. *'Outrage:' Bastiodon's head becomes blue, and he yells in anger. He attacks the target in reckless anger and fury, but becomes confused once the attack is over. *'Ice Beam:' Bastiodon's eyes glow a crystal blue, before firing an icy beam from his mouth at the target. The target may become frozen. *'Thunderbolt:' Bastiodon's eyes glow a bright yellow, and he fires a bolt of thunder from his mouth at the target. The target may become paralyzed. *'Stealth Rock:' Bastiodon slams his head into the ground, causing jagged rocks to surround the target. Now whenever a Pokemon comes onto the field, the rocks attack them. |-|Shadowcat= Originally an Eevee that Daniel saved from cruel tests by Team Rocket, Eevee proved to be a loyal companion to him, eventually evolving into an Umbreon after Daniel gave it a gift of food and a nickname on the anniversary of the day he rescued it. When Daniel abandoned Team Rocket, a group of men still loyal to Giovanni cornered him on his way out, fully intent on punishing him for his desertion. Cornered and out of Pokemon, Daniel admitted defeat just as Shadowcat intervened, defeating the Rockets and helping Daniel escape. Surprised by its return, Daniel vowed to always keep it by his side. Basic Information: *Name: Shadowcat *Species: Umbreon *Type: Dark *Ability: Synchronize **Whatever status affliction Shadowcat suffers, the opponent gains as well. *Item: Leftovers **The Leftovers heal the holder a small bit of health. Moves *'Dark Pulse:' Shadowcat's rings glow black, and she launches a beam of eerie darkness at the target. *'Last Resort:' When incredibly weak and fatigued, Shadowcat makes a desperate, powerful lunge at the target. *'Iron Tail:' Shadowcat slams her tail into the target, which has now become hard as metal. *'Toxic:' The rings on Shadowcat's body glow purple, and the target becomes poisoned. *'Sucker Punch:' Shadowcat feints the target appearing to tackle the target only to suddenly halt and slash them with her claws. *'Dig:' Shadowcat digs her way underground, and then rises up to attack the target when she is given the order. |-|Jetstream= A combat loving Scizor that Daniel obtained in a trade following the fall of Team Rocket, Daniel is oddly fond of the creature, and nicknamed it Jetstream after the fast and deadly wind. Basic Information: *Name: Jetstream *Species: Scizor *Type: Steel/Bug *Ability: Technician **The attack of the Pokemon that are relatively weak are increased in power. *Item: Scizorite **Causes the Pokemon to Mega Evolve. Moves *'Night Slash:' Jetstream's claw glows black, and he slashes the target at blinding speed. *'X-Scissor:' Jetstream crosses his arms, before rushing the target and slashing them in an X-formation. *'Iron Defense:' Jetstream crosses his arms, causing his whole body to form a sturdy defense against attacks. *'Slash:' Jetstream slashes the target with a single claw. *'Bullet Punch:' Jetstream attacks the target with blinding speed, becoming a white streak to attack the target. *'Swords Dance:' Jetstream crosses his arms, and then swings his arms in an attempt to intimidate the opponent while also increasing his speed and attack ability. Notes *Default weather; Rain. *Both sides will begin with six Pokémon that fight in tabber order. *The fight goes on until one or both trainers have all six Pokémon defeated. *Voting is simple; I'll judge and inform you if it's below-par. Pick the battlefield Lava Ice Rock Water Lava Field.png|Lava Field Ice Field.jpg|Ice Field Rock Field.png|Rock Field Water Field.png|Water Field Category:Blog posts